A typical keyboard, video, mouse switch (KVM switch) is a hardware device usable to selectably direct keyboard inputs, video outputs, and mouse inputs to one of a plurality of computing devices. For example, in a sever farm including a large number of servers, a single keyboard, display, and mouse may be used to control or otherwise communicate with each server via use of a keyboard, video, mouse switch. Because the keyboard, video, mouse switch allows a single keyboard, display, and mouse to be used, a separate keyboard, video, and mouse need not be directly coupled to each of the servers, thereby reducing the cost of managing the server farm. However, conventional hardware keyboard, video, mouse switches are generally expensive.